


汉荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 权顺荣觉得自己真的快被尹净汉逼疯了。不让做全套也就算了，为什么突发奇想要这样折磨自己？





	汉荣

尹净汉洗完澡回到宿舍房间，看到下午刚被保姆阿姨换过床具铺的整整齐齐的床铺上鼓起来一个小小的包，刚开门的一瞬间还看到那个小包正在翻滚，听到他的脚步声之后就唰的停下了翻动的动作装起睡来。尹净汉把不知道哪个小孩儿穿过来现在却被随手扔在电脑椅背上的浴袍收起来挂好，才带着笑意坐到床上，隔着被子去亲床上隐约漏出来的那一撮红色的头发。

“让我看看是哪个小孩儿又不好好在房间自己睡觉又跑来我这儿蹭床啊？嗯？”说着就作势要把被子掀起来，被子里的小动物迅速的拉住被子翻过身来就往尹净汉怀里拱，一边拱还一边小声撒着娇，“感觉净汉尼哥的被子比我的暖和......”

“哦是吗？”尹净汉顺势拉开被子躺了进去，小孩儿满意的搂住哥哥刚洗完澡暖暖香香的身体就是一顿乱蹭，“那哥哥还得谢谢顺荣尼帮哥哥暖被窝了……毕竟搁在古代这都是小媳妇儿干的事情了？”

听到尹净汉调笑的语气权顺荣才终于气鼓鼓的从被窝里钻出来，粉嫩嫩的嘴唇气嘟嘟在哥哥因为忍笑抿成一条线的嘴唇上狠狠啃了一口，“不准有小媳妇儿!!!!!”

非常满意小孩儿这种反应的尹净汉这才回搂住小朋友放声大笑起来，搂着搂着尹净汉就感觉怀里的权顺荣身下那根正硬硬的顶着自己的小腹。想也是，之前一段时间为了准备安可演唱会高强度的训练，加上终场权顺荣的意外受伤，虽然公司最近给了短暂的假期两个人还是都自觉的没有滚到一起过，看来小孩儿是真的忍不住了自己送上门来。

“可是我们顺荣尼的胳膊还没有完全康复啊……”就算自己也很想要但还是把珍贵的弟弟的身体放在第一位，尹净汉手向下摸去，权顺荣竟然连内裤都没有穿，手指轻轻一勾就把他的性器拢在了手里，“帮你打出来我们就乖乖睡觉好不好？”

敏感的权顺荣已经因为尹净汉在他阴茎上下撸动红了脸，但还是嘴硬的小声抱怨，“胳膊已经好了……前天都可以跳舞了……”，结果话刚一说出口就被尹净汉在屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，“再说屁话我就打你，”尹净汉气的直接骂了句脏话，“是谁一个星期了右手还不敢伸直挥动?直播的时候用小风扇遮着还一直用左胳膊撑着右胳膊?学评论区滚动的时候明明惯用手右手更方便为什么还一直用左手?你倒好好给我解释一下?”

以为自己掩饰的很好没有想到还是被这位细心的哥哥全部看穿的权顺荣心虚的一个劲儿的往尹净汉怀里钻，直到尹净汉冷静下来一边顺着自己红色的发丝，一边亲昵在自己脸颊上落下温柔的吻安慰自己的时候才想起来从刚才自己就有一件事情想要质问这位哥哥。

 

“净汉哥!!!!!!你刚才在用电脑看些什么乱七八糟的??????”

 

尹净汉这才想起来去洗澡之前自己因为好奇去搜了一下自己和权顺荣的关键词，正好看到一篇️️🈲️内容相关的时候外面有弟弟喊自己说浴室空了可以去洗澡，担心被洪joahua霸占浴室用来冥想的尹净汉抓起换洗衣物就去了浴室，料想也没有人敢随便进自己的房间，但是却没有想到文章的另外一位主人公会偷偷摸摸的跑过来，被他看个正着。

 

转念一想怪不得小孩这么快就硬了，感情是被刚才那篇有点香艳的文章刺激到了啊。尹净汉一点也没有被抓包的愧疚感，反而伸手继续去撸动权顺荣因为刚才的一系列对话有点软下来的性器，另一只顺着小孩单薄的T恤滑到了身后去摸他隐蔽的入口，那里虽然仍然紧致的无法容忍手指的完全插入，但是也隐隐约约有黏腻的液体润滑了干涩的甬道。

尹净汉把权顺荣正面搂在怀里，避免压到他的伤处，两个人鼻尖贴着鼻尖嘴唇黏着嘴唇，等权顺荣眼睛的焦距调节过来这快速的距离变动的时候，感觉自己都可以数清楚哥哥有几根眼睫毛了。“我们顺荣尼刚才洗完澡有自己用过后面了吗？”

“没有......喜欢净汉哥给我弄......”下意识回答完尹净汉的问题权顺荣才发现事情的走向和自己想象的不太一样，难道不应该是自己质问完尹净汉心虚的和他道歉然后他们两个干了个爽吗？自己怎么又被这哥哥灌迷魂汤了似的问什么答什么???

反观尹净汉这边被权顺荣诚实的反应取悦到现在正在抿着嘴偷笑，他当然看的出来每次自己给权顺荣润滑的时候小孩舒服的都快化成一滩水了，平时清爽的少年音都带了粘粘乎乎的尾音让自己重一点再加一根手指可以进去了，要是再同时舔一舔他的性器几乎是用不了一会儿就能红着脸捂着嘴高潮了。“哦————”尹净汉一这样拖长腔说话权顺荣就有一种自己又要被坑的预感，果然下一秒这种预感就变成了现实。“原来我们顺荣已经想哥哥想到看我们两个做爱的文章都会硬了啊……那下次是不是要拍几个视频存到我们顺荣手机里了？”

尹净汉荤话说到一半权顺荣就想用嘴唇去堵他的嘴了，结果还没等他付诸行动尹净汉的手指尖就刺入了他的后穴，一瞬间软了腰错过了最佳时机。“那顺荣......想不想试试?”

 

 

权顺荣觉得自己真的快被尹净汉逼疯了。不让做全套也就算了，为什么突发奇想要这样折磨自己？

他跪坐在尹净汉漂亮的脸蛋上，哥哥骨感的双手分开自己的臀瓣，灵巧的舌像蛇信子一样在自己的会阴和穴口打转，唇齿吸吮着舔咬着周边的软肉，肉感十足的屁股不自觉的因为刺激而抽动着。哥哥的手用力揉捏着柔软的白嫩的臀瓣，没多久就在上面留下了红色的印记。湿热又柔软的舌尖一点一点的舔开他的肛口，破开因为紧张而缩紧的一圈一圈的嫩肉，湿滑的唾液润滑着甬道，得以让舌进入的更深。

感受到权顺荣的紧张，尹净汉腾出一只手到身前给他手淫，舌尖抽插的速度和撸动的速度保持着完美的配合，后面插的深一点，前面就适时的缩紧手指箍住龟头，间或用指尖去轻轻的戳刺敏感的铃口，泊泊的淫液流了满手。

权顺荣终于是在尹净汉手把手的教学中感受到了这个体位的精髓，他用膝盖稍稍撑起自己的身体，主动前后摆动起臀部在尹净汉唇舌的攻击下摩擦，感受粗糙的舌苔像带着火焰般灼烧过自己最隐蔽的地方，尹净汉加快了舔弄和撸动的频率，后穴也终于放松下来，方便尹净汉的舌可以全根进入，虽然远不能碰触到自己的敏感点，但权顺荣还是觉得自己快要在这灭顶的快感之中达到顶峰。小孩的手难耐的揉捏着自己的胸乳，嘴里也呜呜咽咽的发出不知道是欢愉还是渴求的低泣。他好像失去了语言能力般只会一遍又一遍的叫着尹净汉的名字，哭哭啼啼的叫着哥哥轻一点饶了我吧顺荣快不行了。

 

他颤抖的伸出手胡乱的去拍着尹净汉的胸膛，阻止尹净汉真的就这样把自己舔射，“呜呜呜哥......净汉尼哥.......别......想和哥哥一起呜呜呜.......想和哥哥一起射。”

 

尹净汉岔开腿让权顺荣面对自己坐在自己腿根上，一手把小孩搂进到怀里交换着黏腻的亲吻，一手和小孩的交叠在一起将两根硬挺拢在一起，直到两个人同时颤抖着射出白浊，最终还是打湿了保姆阿姨新换的床单......


End file.
